E! True Hogwarts Story: Severus Snape
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: E! Explores Severus Snapes Life From Birth to Disapearence...complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I never have or will own Harry Potter or Star Trek! E! does not belong to me either!! I am not making any profit from this.  
  
Authors Note: My sole purpose for writing this piece of work is to simply show others that there are worse writers out there...like me...and to make people happy and laugh. I write snape-fics, cuz I love to torture our beloved potions master. It is just too much fun.  
  
Dedicated to Kimmy my Slytherin Pal...(you know what I mean Kim! Cough) I know you'll want to kill me after this.  
  
Enjoy  
  
E! True Hogwarts Story: Severus Snape  
  
For years students at Hogwarts elementary have pondered about their missing potions professor, Severus Snape. Little is known about this strange man, who is rumored to have greasy hair and a bitter disposition. Tonight we will explore this mans life from birth to disappearance.  
  
E! True Hogwarts Story: Severus Snape  
  
1960-1969 The Lost Years/Where No Man Has Gone Before  
  
Born to Siegfreid and Rowena Snape in 1960 under the name Severus Quincy Sebastian Snape the world was to be changed. Severus was not the average wizard baby by wizarding standards. Severus was born into a family that had a long history of dark pureblooded wizards, and he was heir to that "throne". Although not much is known about Severus in these early years we managed to gain some video clips on his relatives and friends.  
  
Aunt Zora...  
  
"Oh I remember that little butterball! My wittle Sevvie Wevvie! That's what I used to call him when I came over to visit. He was a glutton little child, always shoving his face into his mother's goblin stew. I remember one time we found him ravenously eating away at cookies his mother had made. I think I have a picture of it. (Digs into purse and pulls out a picture of a rotund three-year-old Snape with underwear on his head. With his little mouth full of cookie crumbs and his chubby little hand grasping chocolate chip cookies). Oh how I loved that child."  
  
We also managed to get a hold of his cousin.  
  
Cousin Bob...  
  
"I hated him! I remember that greasy little puffball! One time he got a hold of his father's wand and jinxed me! My hair did not grow back for about 3 years!! I swear when I see him he will pay. He almost killed me as well, I was only five and he almost managed to push me out of my window. I swear he's a mad one! No one ever liked him, even his own mother would forget his name at times." (He goes into a wild rampage)  
  
Clearly not everyone was fond of Severus Snape as a child, or as an adult for that matter. Snape was clearly a talented wizard; he didn't play the usual pranks that a normal elementary school child would play. At times he would steal his fathers wand and play with it a school. His teachers would send him home because Severus would occasionally cause his classmates to spontaneously combust during recess or a snake would attack a teacher. In a quiet way, despite all of these misdemeanors, he was still the pride and joy of his parents. Severus whole purpose was to bring honor to his Family name and by demonstrating his powers he was doing just that. One of his elementary teachers once commented,  
  
"I remembered Severus, oh yes, that evil possessed child! I remember the first time he walked into my classroom. He was threatening to turn one of the boys into a bunch of French fries and that he would personally dip them into ketchup and eat them. He was a dreadful little child. Oh! I swear I'll never forget those horrible eyes, they seemed to penetrate you like laser beams!! The children thought he was a vampire; I myself carried some garlic, just to be safe. He traumatized me...I never liked teaching after that little child!! Oh the horror!" (Breaks down into hysterical crying)  
  
As Severus grew in the sixties a powerful medium, TV would soon play n important role in Severus's life. Star Trek had just premiered and the sky was no longer the limit. Little five-year-old Severus had been sucked into the love of spaceships and stars. Every Saturday night little Severus would turn on the TV to watch the gallant heroes save the galaxy from aliens in cheesy suits and corny stories, but to the eyes of this little child it was amazing and an inspiration. His mother states,  
  
"I remember when he was about seven, all he would watch was star trek. He even began to imitate his favorite character on the show Mr. Spock (A picture of an Eight year old Snape in Mr. Spock costume) actually he umm...scared me. (Shudder) There would be time when he and his little pal Lucius Malfoy would run around the backyard acting out one of the episodes. Snape would always be Mr. Spock, but disturbingly Lucius would always be the damsel in distress."  
  
However, as the sixties drew to a close so did Star Trek and Snape's childhood. As the decade died something also faded within Snape. Something was tormenting this child, and it would probably torment him for the rest of his existence. The next ten years to come would mold Severus Snape into the man he became...  
  
Next on E! True Hogwarts Story  
  
1970-1979 The Hogwart Years and The world goes upside down.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Hehehe I know that wasn't extremely funny, but I think it is something I can write. Question: Should I keep going? Please Read and Review!!! 


	2. The Hogwarts Years and The World goes up...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did...umm...I don't know Neville Longbottom would probably be the downfall of Voldemort, and there wouldn't be seven books there would be loads more! Hahahahah! I would make it so that Voldemort takes over the wizarding world and the adult Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as the other kids would have to fight him to regain control!!! Think Star Wars (which I don't own either) and plug in all the characters!!! Oh! Then I would write prequels with the marauders when they were in Hogwarts and show Voldemort powers growing as well!!! Mwahahahahahah...cough...cough...all right the point is I don't own any of the said characters above.  
  
!!!Careful Spoilers!!!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
E! True Hogwarts Story: Severus Snape  
  
1970-1979 The Hogwart Years and The world go upside down  
  
The Seventies a time of disco, afros, Bee Gees, John Travolta and for Severus Snape a time of magic and well...umm...the pains of being a teenage misfit. At age eleven Severus received his letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents gladly sent him packing to Hogwarts, not expecting to see him again except for maybe holidays.  
Severus Snape was sorted in Slytherin, as was expected by his peers and of course his pureblood family. I had been rumored that Snape had already known some dark magic spells when he first stepped foot in Hogwarts, his teachers comment,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"It is awkward talking about him at this age, but I remember him, not much has actually changed. He and his little Slytherin gang, mind you the lot of them all Deatheaters, would go around bulling small "impure" wizards. Of course I never had enough evidence. He showed tremendous skill in class, but he never seemed to be with the program. Children would make fun of his unusually big nose and rather greasy visage. Poor child, no wonder he grew up into the git he is now. By the way where is Sniv-ahem- I mean Severus?"  
  
Professor Trelawney  
"I knew that boy was trouble the instant he stepped into my classroom. Of course I knew he was coming to my classroom before I was supposed to know. He lacked the "eye". I felt a dark aura about him; he never seemed to take enough showers, poor little Snape...oh! I know where he is by the way! I can see it with my eye, oh yes, he is in...he is in-  
  
Severus Snape was truly the school misfit, usually just tagging around with the crowd, but that still did not save him. He was still rather isolated from the rest of society and his peers. Although he knew much and his nose was usually within the withered pages of his book he was constantly tormented by the Gryffindors. Although he usually brought it upon himself because of his constant snooping and ambition to get James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew expelled, he made lifetime enemies with all of them. One of our witnesses wanted to remain anonymous,  
  
Serious Block, (voice has been modified)  
  
"I remember that little grease pit. Always snooping around with his humongous nose trying to get my pals and me into trouble. He and Lucius Malfoy would walk around the school acting as if they owned the place, well, at least Lucy would and Snivellus as I liked to call him would usually have his head hanging down. Ahh the good ol' days..."  
  
James Potter (1979)  
  
"Oh, I remember Snivellus, or should I say Voldemort boot licker? I don't have much to say bout that crap head, not anything nice anyway. I swear that kid probably rolled around in the mud, no wait I take that back, not in mud, but in a tub of bacon grease...ewww...you can't really blame my pals and me though. He was always spying on us!"  
  
Remus Lupin,  
  
"I kind of felt sorry for the poor ol' chap. To be honest he was a little scary, but my friends would always pick on him anyways, sure we got some good laughs, but there was this one time I think where it went a little too far...  
  
Yes indeed it went too far, the event is a little shady, but from we could best understand it was all just a practical joke. Severus Snape was fooled into following Lupin into the Whomping Willow not to far from school grounds. As we all should know Whomping Willows are not the friendliest of trees and can kill or seriously injure a person. Snape had come very close to it, James Potter seeing the danger backed out of the prank and saved Severus Snape before it was too late. Despite the noble act, however, it was evident what the boys had intended to do to him. He became increasingly bitter towards all of them. Some of his friends state,  
  
Bellatrix Black,  
  
"That is probably why Severus decided to become a Deatheater. After that incident he was so mad, I swear he was going to start a grease fire."  
  
Lucius Malfoy,  
  
"Ah, yes Severus was a good friend of mine. We believed in pure wizard superiority. He detested the muggle born wizards and anything that wasn't 100% wizard. He was so mad at those delinquents at school, I remember he would sneak out at night to try and get them expelled. I told him he needed to get a life. A girlfriend much preferably, I got him hooked up with this one girl. However it didn't go so well I think she ended up jinxing him and left him out by the lake for dead. Hheheheheehe actually that was really funny...  
  
This One Girl,  
  
"What about Severus Snape? I thought I had accidentally killed him. So I left him out by the lake. Ughh! He was so annoying all he could talk about was potions and blah blah blah this and blah blah blah that. Then he started to talk about Star Trek. I thought to myself, what is this kid on? Why am I here? And why was he so greasy? He kept talking I swear it was either me or him so I went with the best decision, I jinxed him instead of myself and I left hi out by the lake. He was creepy...ewww...I must have been really desperate." (Shudders)  
  
This was not to be the only incident however between the boys and him however. Not to shortly afterwards at about age sixteen years of age Snape was attacked by the boys again. This time there seemed to be no actual reason for this assault, but from what we were able to ascertain from...cough...Harry Potter... cough...Severus Snape had been hung upside down in the air to the amusement of all those who were there. James Potter and Sirius Black thought this was hilarious and so did many, but then Lily Evans a muggle born, intervened. She pleaded Potter to leave Snape alone, after some arguing, James consented and allowed Snape to leave. Although Lily had good intentions Snape was extremely resentful to be saved by a "mudblood". The animosity between these people and Severus grew and due to all of this we are able to see why his hatred of muggle born wizards and half-blooded wizards probably was worsened and perhaps a major factor in his decision to become a Deatheater in later years.  
  
In later years through all the jeering at his strange looks and his growing bitterness, Severus Snape made it out of Hogwarts with all honors. However, all the pent up anger and resentment not to mention problems at the home, served to make his later decision. A Deatheater for the Lord Voldemort.  
  
Next on E! True Hogwarts Story  
  
1980-1989 The short life of the Deatheater  
"He changed totally if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore, not only would he probably be dead, but he would never have been able to redeem himself."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Well? Hmm...REVIEW!! (Sung to if you're happy and you know it) if you want to send me flames go and review go go, if you want to say this is good go and review go go, if you really like this ficcy and you really want to show it go down to the button and go review!!!! 


	3. The short life of a Deatheater

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!!! Nothing is mine!! I only own a dog named Bones and a Sailor Moon poster.  
  
Authors Note: I know I have been posting rather quickly, but I really need to finish this fic. It is very important that I finish this fic. Very Quickly! So thank you for all those who review!!! I love all of you!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
E! True Hogwarts Story: Severus Snape  
  
1980-1989 Short Life of a Deatheater  
  
The 1980's came to be at a rather dark period for the wizarding world and muggle as well. It was during this time that Lord Voldemort had begun his reign of terror and was recruiting followers to do his dirty work. Voldemort entire purpose was to bring to pass the entire end of the all muggle born and half blood wizards; there was even a rumor about wanting to kill off all the muggles and for purebloods to rule all of earth. As terrifying as this all was, when Severus Snape decided to join them at age twenty he was not sure about all of these plans. Power and dominion over impure wizards appealed to Severus, but little did he know about what Voldemort truly had in store.  
The real reason for why Snape actually ever joined Voldemort will remain a mystery (until more books are written). It is hypothesized that his encounters with many of his school peers and trouble at home, with his parents constantly badgering him to uphold the family name in an honorable way played a crucial factor in his development. Many of his fellows Deatheater remember him,  
  
Deatheater # 1(Lucius Malfoy, face all censored out)  
  
"Well, oh yes Severus was a party animal of our meetings. I remember this one time we were all at a bar because we were all preparing to maim some muggles. Anyways we all had too many types of tequila and well instead of maiming we ended up having a karaoke night. He was the first one up there, did one of the best Michael Jackson impersonations I've ever seen. Wow! We were all crazy back then!!" (A snapshot of Snape on top of a bar counter doing the moonwalk while holding a microphone in one hand)  
  
Deatheater # 2 (Bellatrix wearing a bad wig)  
  
"Well I always thought Severus was the quiet one, except for that one time at the bar...hehehe...anyways I was really sad when he left he was begging to grow on like fungus. He was a good part of the team too bad he left just before it all started to get good. I'll never understand? The Dark Lord will prevail over all of you someday! Mwahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
The Dark Lord Voldemort  
  
"Ahh, yes Severus Snape...no I have nothing to do with his disappearance! Anyways I remember him quite well, he was strange to be quite honest. I do miss those morning burritos he used to bring in for breakfast. Bah! Why am I here stupid mud blood!! Avada Kerdavra!" (Incinerates camera)  
  
Snape reasons for leaving the Deatheaters are just as much as a mystery as why he joined him in the first place. According to sources it is speculated that he saw what he was doing was wrong and although he did not care much for "mudbloods" he did not feel it was correct to do what Voldemort was intending to do. When he saw that Voldemort's Ideas were getting way too radical even for him he decided to ditch the bus.  
1983 Severus was unemployed and his parents had kicked him out of his house for dishonoring the family and not going along with the ideals of Voldemort. Snape had no one to turn to at this time many of his fellow friends shunned him and so he was forced to work at a small restaurant outside the city of London. Fellow co-workers remember him,  
  
Tom Jones (no not the singer)  
  
"Tall pale guy right? Oh yeah, I know whom you are talking about. He was a rather scary chap if you ask me. He almost started a grease fire back in 84' oh my gosh his hair caught on fire. I had to put it out the fire extinguisher, what a mess."  
  
Brittney Spears (I don't think it's the pop singer)  
  
"Oh are you talking about Sevvy?! Of course I remember him! He was always down in the dumps!!! I tried to cheer him up! He would always tell me to shove off, but you know all he really needed was love and I had plenty of it to share. I even threw him a surprise birthday party! Look I have a picture (the perky forty year old blond pulled out a picture of a disgruntle Snape with a party hat and other very unenthusiastic waiters and waitress' and a younger Brittney Spears holding up a birthday cake.) he looked so happy! The party really got started though when I shoved his face into the cake! (Another picture of murderous looking Snape covered with pink frosting) I think he felt loved after that."  
  
Although waiting tables was not what he was born to do Severus Snape lived his life ignoring the Deatheater and Voldemort, until in 1986 when it became rather personal.  
  
The Potters and The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
"I remember that night. My gods I can remember it like it happened last night. (Eyes tearing up) I was at my office and well Dumbledore comes into my office and tells me that the Potters are dead. I didn't know what to do I was at a point of hysterics and vengeance. In a way now that I look back at it was rather like a mixed blessing. The Potters may have died, but their child Harry Potter miraculously "destroyed" for lack of a better word, you know who!"  
  
As tragic as this event was it surprisingly hit Severus Snape the hardest despite apparent loathing of James and Lily Potter.  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
"After we went to deliver the child to his legal guardians, we all decide to go out for a drink. It was more for the mourning than celebrating, sure the dark lord was gone, but we weren't sure and two people who we have known since their childhood were dead. A part of me died that night. Anyways we coincidently went to the restaurant that Snape was waiting. There Dumbledore, Hagrid and I were having some drinks, I of course was crying my eyes out and out of my corners of my eyes I saw that familiar nose. I called out to him and he very kindly went came over to me with a hand full of small tissue. He asked me; I'll never forget this, " What the bloody hell are you crying about?" he said quietly, I looked up at him and I half-yelled out, "The Potters are dead!!" The entire restaurant went quiet. He looked like he had been slapped in the face. Murmurs could be heard from all over the place. He looked at Dumbledore mouth agape. "It was the Dark Lord, Severus." Snape looked perturbed and he asked about the child. Dumbledore explained about how Harry mysteriously vanquished the dark lord. I don't like discussing what happened after that, but I distinctly remember something in Severus's eyes flicker and literally die. He totally changed."  
  
After that faithful night of Voldemort's downfall many of the Deatheaters were being hunted down and put to trial for their crimes. Many of them actually were killed on the spot for resisting arrest. Many renegade Deatheaters went on a rampage and began killing spree of all those who had betrayed Voldemort and just anyone who came in their way. Severus Snape became a target despite the fact that he had left before Voldemort had shown his true colors. However, about a year afterwards much had been resolved and the wounds that Voldemort had inflicted were begging to heal, but many scars literally and metaphorically speaking were left open. After much trouble with the Deatheater trials and being hunted down himself by Deatheaters and Aurors alike, a guilt ridden Severus Snape was unemployed and out in the streets again, living off of all the information he could feed the ministry. 1988 came along however, bringing Snape new luck. Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world and supposed leader of the secret organization The Order of the Phoenix, offered Severus Snape a teaching position at Hogwarts. Snape's intelligence was finally shown when he was made Potion's Master.  
  
Professor McGonagall (she likes to talk)  
  
"I feel that Severus was really feeling guilty for the death of the Potters, He somehow felt responsible although he obviously had nothing to do with it. I feel he decide to do this for Dumbledore as a payback for what he had done before. He was getting a second chance and he changed totally, if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore, not only would he probably be dead, but he would never have been able to redeem himself."  
  
So the dark eighties came to an end, although echoes of Voldemort's bloody reign still reverberated, all was at peace for a while, the boy who lived had defeated a dark lord and a man found another reason to live. But this is truly the quiet before the storm...  
  
Next on E! True Hogwarts Story  
  
1990-To present Teaching Potions and The Disappearance  
  
"He made me wet my pants!!!"  
  
####  
  
well it is exactly 11: 24 pm ...but by the time you read this it will be the next day. Why I am sitting here almost midnight to write this story? I guess it is because I am totally insane!!!!!! Review!!!!Please!!!!Review!!!!Please!!!Review!!!! 


	4. Teaching Potions and The Disappearence

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or E!.! I own nothing!!!  
  
Authors Note: Yeah it's the last chapter!!!! Be careful for spoilers!  
  
Enjoy  
  
E! True Hogwart Story: Severus Snape  
  
1990-To present Teaching Potions and The Disappearance  
  
With Voldemort far behind and only dark memories burned on everyone's mind, the nineties came quietly without much fanfare. The same could be said with Severus Snape in the beginning of this decade, his past now, but just a very vague droplet within a pensive. Working as a double agent for Albus Dumbledore and a potions master as well, it seemed like Severus finally found his calling.  
During the next fifteen years Severus Snape would begin his own reign of terror at Hogwarts, either traumatizing students or gaining their hatred. Several of his students would complain that he was extremely difficult and at times horribly cruel and prejudiced to those who did not belong to his house. In fact Severus's dislike of Gryffindors transcended from his youth into adulthood. Bill Weasley recalls,  
  
"Yeah, I remember Professor Snake-ahem- Snape. I don't really want to remember him though, he was extremely difficult teacher, sure I got high grades and everything, but he was a murderous teacher. He would work our tails off and he hated, absolutely hated Gryffindors. I swear the man would take house points away just for breathing...shudder...the rest is too painful to remember."  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
"Professor Snape id the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts! The other houses are just jealous that they don't have a cool head of house like him, He is off the hook yo'"  
  
Although Severus Snape felt happy to torture his students with homework, Severus had other ambitions. He was dieing to get the defense against the dark arts position for years, but every year Dumbledore would hire someone else. This caused Snape to become very bitter, but he continued to teach potions as a symbol of gratitude to Albus. As the decade moved on and 1999 came by a new generation of students and teachers as well would soon change the world of Severus Snape.  
  
Harry Potter and Quirrel 1999-2000  
  
As Hogwarts accepted Harry with much enthusiasm Professor Quirrel was also appointed the DADA position. At this time rumors of Voldemort return had been circling the wizarding community, but the threat was truly manifesting itself at Hogwarts. The philosophers stone had been put there for safe keeping, because it had been rumored that Voldemort might want to use it to give himself immortality. Although the fact that the stone was there was only privy to the staff including Severus Snape, three school children Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were able to learn about it as well, after investigating and believing that Snape wanted to steal the stone and give to Voldemort.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
"Well what did you expect us to think? Snape wasn't exactly the nicest person to me, and I was almost killed! Sure he saved my life, but no one bothered to tell me this till after every thing else happened! 'Sides who would have ever suspected Quirrel, he was too, I don't know? Geeky?"  
  
Indeed Quirrel had actually been the one wanting to kill Harry and obtain the stone. He was actually possessed by Voldemort, but in the end he died after his encounter with Harry Potter. On a rare interview with Severus we were able to hear his opinions on Quirrel.  
  
Severus Snape, (2000)  
  
"I never trusted that turban-wearing-onion-smelling-iguana-loving piece of turd. He annoyed me constantly and it probably wasn't until that Hallows eve that I something fishy was going on. I suspected that he allowed that troll within the school. I of course kept a rather close eye on him after that. As for Potter and his little friends they should investigate much more closely. I was never trying to kill the idiot boy; it in a strange way was a way to payback an old debt I owed someone. Anyways I have suggested Dumbledore to give me the position for DADA so he wont get any more Voldemort possessed psychos running round the school and I still await his answer"  
  
More trouble in the form of Voldemort and Harry Potter would continue to arise in the Harry's second year of school. However, in this year one man would be the source of aggravation...  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart (a.k.a.: the soap in Snape's eyes)  
  
Through his books and phenomenal adventures Gilderoy Lockhart made quite name for himself. His outstanding good looks and heroic deeds made him popular and well known and crap like that. Well in 2000 he became the new teacher for DADA. Snape request had been denied again and so Gilderoy was on Snape's people to hate list.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart, (2001)  
  
"I don't exactly know what I did to the poor man. He hated me, but I can't really blame him though (flashing a brilliant smile) I am just so beautiful. Anyways I really don't know what's his problem, I decided to do him a favor and I gave him the number to my hairstylist. The man chased me down three hallways and I swear he was going to kill me if I did not hide in Professor Trelawney's classroom. What a shame really, I think with the right highlights he wouldn't have looked so ghastly pale."  
  
Well thankfully for Snape the man had his memories literally blown out of him and the teaching position for DADA had been opened once more. However, Voldemort's presence began to grow ever more...  
  
Sirius Black 2001-2002  
  
This year would prove to be the most difficult one for Severus and Harry Potter as old memories began to resurface and prophecies were being fulfilled. This was the year Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and Remus Lupin had begun to teach DADA, which was rumored to now be cursed. Not only was Snape beginning to relive his High school years, but also Harry Potter was commencing to learn more about his parents through Lupin who had been Harry's Dad's friend in youth. Through all of this Harry Potter found out the disturbing truth about the things involved in his parents death, and the most shocking truth about Sirius Black being his godfather and the betrayer of his parents.  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
"Severus was extremely furious when he learned that Sirius Black had betrayed James and Lily Potter. Despite all the animosity between him and the children he knew from his youth he still gave a care and he was disturbed to know about Sirius Black, we all were. Again the hole guilt thing was biting at Snape and now that he had a chance to not only get revenge on him for all the torment that Sirius brought to him, but also a way of paying back all debts."  
  
After many strange occurrences within the school, Severus grew increasingly suspicious of Lupin; he believed that he was helping Sirius get into the school. So after much snooping around we were able to only get bit of what actually happened the night Sirius Black was captured. From what sources tell us Snape had found all Sirius Black and "saved" Harry Potter and his friend from the raving werewolf (Lupin) and the psychotic Sirius Black.  
As the Ministry came over to award Severus with an Order of Merlin third class and allow the dementors to administrate the kiss upon Sirius Black, the killer escaped. Snape of course went into fury accusing Harry and his friends of knowing where he had escaped.  
  
Remus Lupin,  
  
"Oh, he was extremely mad. He was in such a wild fury that he accidentally let it slip that I was a werewolf. I feel sorry for him, honestly. Poor guys been through a lot, but what happened, happened."  
  
Indeed what had happened could not be changed. It is not like someone can turn back time and fix it. So thus ended the third year for Harry Potter and another strenuous one for Snape.  
  
And Voldemort Rises once again! 2002-2003  
  
Harry's fourth year however, brought Severus Snape's past and present to collide once more. After many warnings and the fulfilling of one prophecy Voldemort had come back with a physical body and powers restored. This actually becomes more interesting as the fourth year drew to a close. As the Triwizard tournament was coming to an end, Harry came back from the maze with Ceddric Diggory's body, claiming that Voldemort had returned once more. The Ministry found it hard to believe, but in an effort to show that Voldemort had truly returned, Snape showed the Minister of Magic his dark mark. It had grown darker as Voldemort began to gain more power, and it burned as he summoned his Deatheaters to return.  
  
Cornelius Fudge,  
"The whole lot of them are insane! Claiming that the dark lord had returned! Preposterous! That Severus fellow had way too much mead that night, all of them did. As for Ceddric Diggory, his death was an accident, and that Potter boy was just delusional."  
  
Dumbledore unlike the ministry immediately took action. Severus went to some secret errand while the others also left to take care of "business". And thus fourth year ends.  
  
2003-2004 The night he never came back...  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
"Snape was like a pressure cooker. You never know when he would snap."  
  
It was nearing the end of fifth year when Snape suddenly left. Amongst turmoil, conspiracy and controversy the Ministry of Magic got a big slap in the face after they realized after a whole year that Voldemort had returned. Harry and Dumbledore's reputations however were put to mud. During the run of fifth year, Snape became more involved for the Order of the Phoenix and was now a double agent for Dumbledore giving information on what the Deatheaters were doing. Severus Snape became an integral part of this secret organization.  
During the year Harry was also having strange visions, which were actually being planted into him by Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore recognized the threat and asked Severus to teach the child occlumency. Grudgingly Severus took the job, he was going to have to help the child despite his loathing. However things took a turn for the worse and feelings were hurt. Harry had looked into Snape's pensive and witnessed some of Snape's worst memories.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
"It was so weird. I almost felt sorry for him, but then he threw a large jar of cockroaches, so it didn't last long. He was so mad; I never thought he had enough blood to make his face turn so red. It was scary I swear if society was not against it he probably would have killed me on the spot. (Shudder)"  
  
After all these events Snape finally snapped. It was nearing the end of the school year, when he was lecturing a class, and something went incredibly wrong. Apparently one of the students blew up his/her cauldron while making a very simple cheering potion. Students say that all of a sudden he began to talk to himself he packed a suitcase and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Linville Shorttop' (real name withheld)  
  
" Oh, it was horrible! He just stopped looked at all of us and then began to mumble to himself like he was some sort of crazy man! He's crazy!!!! I hope he never comes back again. He's traumatized me, threatened to poison my toad and he...he made me wet my pants when I was a first year!"  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
"Well as a teacher he was really good, but as a person he sucked. He scared half of to death the day he left. I mean it could have gone either way. He could have killed us all or left in a crazy manner. He was never really nice to me so it doesn't really matter to me if he comes back or not."  
  
Ronald Weasley,  
  
"Yeah! The greasy Git is gone! I mean sure it scared the crap out of all of us, but the instant he walked out the door we all partied. That was some party; I wonder where he is right now? Oh wait...I don't care!!!"  
  
George and Fred Weasley,  
  
"He was greasy, but he was gullible and fell for most of our pranks. Ahh, our good friend Sniv—Severus. Hey! Severus we know where you are. Buddy you didn't think you could leave us like that? You need us to make your life more entertaining!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"I wouldn't worry if I was you, he'll be back next year. He's probably just taking a well-deserved vacation in some unknown island. He'll be back...I hope."  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
"He better come back soon. He bloody owes me 400 galleons from our last bet...I didn't just say that. He just better be back!"  
  
Thus ends this portion of E! True Hogwart Story: Severus S nape. This man will forever remain a mystery to all of us. To his students he will always be the greasy bat, to his peers he will always be Snivellus. Questions will always shroud this mans life and only time will tell what has become of him. In a world were darkness is rising, a hero is needed and he may not even know it is him. Where ever you are Severus Snape come back...  
  
Clocks by Coldplay can be herd in the background Credits role by as a picture of a rotund three-year-old Snape with underwear on his head appears on screen with his little mouth full of cookie crumbs and his chubby little hand grasping chocolate chip cookies...  
  
Thank you for Watching E! True Hogwarts Story...  
  
Review Please!!! My love to you all!!!! 


End file.
